Worth It
by disneydork29175
Summary: A short oneshot of Johnny's POV when he dies. It was for a school assignment, and I figured it's a fanfic, so it might as well go up here! Please review, but no flames! Rated K  for mild swearing


_Well... hi again..._

_*is shot for starting another story while neglecting her other two*_

_Don't worry! It's a oneshot!_

_Alright, this was done for my Language Arts class, for our __The Outsiders__ unit. It's a POV paper, from Johnny's POV. This was copied directly from what I wrote, given a few gramatical and one name change (I put Johnny in Dally's place, I'm such an idiot)._

_Anyway, ENJOY!_

.~.

_At Ponyboy's perspective, this scene is when Johnny dies, and then Dally goes running out. From Johnny's perspective, it's a bit different. The scene starts with Johnny being in the hospital, writing his infamous note to Ponyboy, then transitions into his death, and a short time this new perspective, we get what's going through Johnny's head at his death, and his reaction to Dally running out._

The doctor had come in earlier, said that it didn't look to good for me. At this point, I don't care. But, while I was sitting in this bed, I got to thinking. What I did, made me a hero. But, I don't feel like a hero. I don't feel any different from before. All I did was reacted. I saved those kids lives though… that makes this pain worth it.

"Miss?" I asked weakly as the nurse walked by my room.

She came in, sitting by me. "Yes Johnny?"

"Can you get me a piece of paper please?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Sure Johnny." She left, and came back a short while later, with a pen and paper. I sat up as best as I could and started to write.

_ 'Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it.'_ Well, I hadn't yet, but I would. '_The doctor came in a while ago, but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parent came by to thank me, and I know it was worth it.'_ I smiled at the memory, and how grateful they were. '_Tell Dally it's worth it.'_

I didn't exactly know what to write now, so I just started writing what came to me. '_I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way, it's a good way to be.'_ I felt a tug at my heart, wanting to be gold now. If I was more gold, I wouldn't have gotten into this. But... I don't think I was meant to be gold; someone up there wanted me to be green, as an experiment or something.

_ ' I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still a lot of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows.'_ I was to exhausted to write anything more, so I simply ended it there. '_Your buddy, Johnny.'_

I put the pen down and slipped the note inside the front cover. As the nurse came back in, I asked, "Could you make sure this gets to Ponyboy?" She nodded and took it. "Don't open the front cover," I warned her.

She nodded. "You should rest Johnny," she said softly.

"Yeah..." I agreed with her. "Yeah, I guess I should."

"Johnnycake? Johnny?"

I don't know if I was out for a few seconds, or a few hours, but I awoke to the sound of Dally's voice. I knew it wasn't going to be long now, but I figured that I'd at least try to talk to them. "Hey..."

"We won." Dally panted. He looked exhausted. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them – chased them outa our territory. "

I frowned. Was this still going on? "Useless…" I was shocked at how weak I sounded; I kept talking, to try and get the message to them. I had to tell Ponyboy… "Fighting's no good…"

Dally seemed nervous, as he licked his lips. "They're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was nervous, now I knew. He was speaking fast, and way to calmly. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero now, and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy."

I tried to smile, and I think I did, faintly. Dally was proud of me. I couldn't believe it. Dally, the toughest greaser of them all, proud of me. Something was starting in me, and I knew that I had just seconds left. I had to tell Pony… "Ponyboy…"

He leaned closer, leaning over me. It wasn't going to be long. I knew it. I had a few more seconds…

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…" The last bit of life escaped me, and I sank into the pillow.

Then, suddently, I seemed to be floating free. I has hovering above my body, watching Ponyboy and Dally. I could see Dally murmuring something to my lifeless body, which was strange to look at. I wasn't peaceful, really, I was just… me.

Something snapped me out of my reverie, and I looked to Dally, punching the wall shouting, "Dammit Johnny… Oh dammit Johnny, don't die, please don't die."

Before I could react, Dally had run out of the room. Ponyboy soon followed, in a daze. I just was floating there, confused. Was this my fault? Is it my fault? What did I just do?

I would have no idea the impact I had on that gang until about 30 minutes later, when Dally joined me, floating freely in space, eventually being taken up and into heaven, where I still watch our gang, Ponyboy, and the sunsets.

* * *

><p><em>If this scene, and the whole book, was written in Johnny's point of view, this would be the end of the book. You can't exactly go anywhere from this; it's the end of his life, therefore, the end of the book. That's the significance of it, being the end..<em>

.~.

_Yeah, it's short, but it was a school assignment. You should have seen my friend Heidi! Her POV paper was 21 pages long! I wish she would let me publish it under her name. She doesn't think it's good, WHICH ISN'T TRUE!_

_But, I must respect her privacy. Therefore, I don't think you will be seeing her story up here anytime soon._

_All characters are owned by S.E. Hinton. I own nothing but a laptop and a brain._

_Peace, love, and equality forever,_

_Em Cabot_


End file.
